Feeling of Safeness
by Allie1101
Summary: Belonging to two different worlds. Edward and Bella meet, Edward as Bella's bodyguard. Will they choose the right path and realize they belong together? Or are they going to stay in where they think they belong? BxE All Human.First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 So Beautiful

**Chapter 1 So Beautiful**

Bella Pov

Ughh, he is so overprotective! Now he's even got a group of 'professionally trained' bodyguards for me to take my pick from?? Well, I guess that's what I get for being the daughter of the man who owns the richest company in America, Twilight Co. Why can't I be normal? Even if it's just for one simple day, I'll trade anything for it…

Edward Pov

All the bodyguards were chattering excitedly while waiting for Miss Swan at her backyard.

"Hey guess what? I heard that the chick is real hot, hope she picks me as her bodyguard."

"Like she would pick you, she'll definitely pick me though! And ya, I heard she really is cute."

"Haha really, can't wait to see what she looks like!"

I really can't stand all those men talking about her like they just care about what she looks like..Shouldn't they focus on their job more??

That's when I saw her…with her beautiful brown hair, flowing down her back. Her warm chocolate brown eyes met up with mine for a moment, then looked down as she walked towards us with a hint of pink in her cheeks. She really was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Now I see what they guys were talking about, I really hope she'll pick me, so I'll get to know the real her, the real her inside that beauty.

"Dude, close your damn mouth Edward!"

I looked beside and saw my best buddy Emmett with amusement on his face staring at me like I was an idiot.

"Haha, my little man here finally found his other half didn't he?

"Aw man come on, I just saw her, I mean she really is beautiful and everything, but I don't even know her, what if she's one of those girls who only cares about her looks and nothing else?" I babbled on.

"Ya totally, gorgeous chick, eh Eddie?" Emmett teased.

"Miss Swan, here is a group with 20 bodyguards, they all had very much training and are all professional bodyguards. You can take a pick." The butler kindly told Isabella.

Then he turned to us, "Be on your best behavior, remember; only one of you will be chosen by Miss Swan." He said rather harshly.

He then turned so he wasn't facing anyone, then announced, "First, the bodyguards will introduce themselves, then greet Miss Swan kindly, then she will be able to choose who she wants as her personal bodyguard."

B Pov

I slowly walked out to my backyard and looked around. Then I saw a beautiful pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me. My heart quickened, he was so gorgeous and beautiful, like a Greek god. I quickly looked down blushing to avoid any more eye contact. What am I thinking..daddy's going to get so mad at me if I fall for a bodyguard. Did I just say I'm falling for him? What is wrong with me these days, I'm not going to start liking him just because of his great looks.

I looked up quickly to the sound of the butler calling my name, "Miss Swan, here is a group with 20 bodyguards, they all had very much training and are all professional bodyguards. You can take a pick."

I nodded then started walking around.

"First, the bodyguards will introduce themselves, then greet Miss Swan kindly, then she will be able to choose who she wants as her personal bodyguard." The butler, Mr. Stevens announced to the bodyguards.

They walked up to me one by one and started introducing themselves to me. I really wasn't interested but when I heard a voice that sounded like velvet saying my name, I quickly looked up and saw no one else but the man I saw earlier. His eyes met up with mine again and the green looked at me longingly.

"Hi...My name is Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." His velvet voice really was captivating. He waited patiently for me to answer him until I realized that I was staring at his face like I was an idiot. Why am I acting like that? It's not like he's the only good-looking guy I have ever seen.

"Hello Edward, please call me Bella, Miss Swan sounds so formal." I mumbled at him and took his hand to shake. It was so soft, I didn't want to let go, but I still gently pulled away when I realized what was happening.

E Pov

I walked up to her excitedly when it was my turn to introduce myself. She was looking down again, hiding her face. I wanted to lift her chin up and caress her heart-shaped face but decided against it, who knows what kind of trouble I will cause for myself. I called her name out with the most confidence I can muster up and looked at her longingly when I realized how much more beautiful she looks up closely.

"Hi...My name is Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan." I said, as she looked at my face curiously.

"Hello Edward, please call me Bella, Miss Swan sounds so formal." I heard her mumble. Her voice was so sweet and soft, like an angel's sent from heaven. I looked at her closely and saw how the features on her face were all so perfect. First, her beautiful brown eyes that will make any man fall in love her with just one look. Then there were her nose and lips. My eyes lingered at her lips. They looked so soft. I wanted to kiss her so badly now. I didn't even realize that my hand was slowly making its way up to her face, so I dropped it quickly before it touched her face. Everything about her was so beautiful..even her name.

I felt a wave of disappointment wash through me when she quickly turned around and headed towards the other direction and stood beside the butler. She was still looking at ground like she was trying to hide her expression and face from everyone. When she finally looked up, I couldn't describe her expression. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes, together with curiousness. I wondered why she looked sad, did I do anything wrong? Oh god, what did I do? Ugh shut up Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. You hardly even talked to her.

"Miss Swan, have you made your decision yet?" the butler asked Bella. She quickly nodded her head and whispered something in the butler's ear.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

**Chapter 2 Bonding**

E Pov

"Edward Cullen, would you please come over here please?" the butler said in his loud voice.

Why is he calling me over? Did I actually do something wrong? Wait..maybe Bella chose me as her bodyguard, and the butler told me to go over so he can tell me. I felt excited suddenly and walked over to them with a huge grin. Bella was looking down at the ground again, probably from embarrassment, she is so cute, I can't wait to become her real bodyguard.

"Did you call for me Mr. Stevens?" I asked him like I was clueless about what's going to happen.

"Yes Edward. It seems like Miss Swan had chosen you to be her personal bodyguard. Remember that it is now your duty to protect her from all dangers and stay with her at all times." The butler said to me, a little kinder than before.

"It'll be a pleasure to be your bodyguard Bella." If only she knows how excited and happy I really am. "I will be on my best behaviour on all times and fulfill my duty." I said directly to her while staring at her eyes.

"Edward, you must always address her as Miss Swan as respect." Mr. Stevens stated looking at me angrily.

"It's okay Mr. Stevens, I don't mind. I never really liked people calling me Miss Swan anyways. I really prefer Bella a lot more." It surprised me to hear her voice again, with the same softness and sweetness. I was immediately captivated by how beautiful she looked when she has the pink blush that was clearly visible on her face.

"As you wish, Bella. You two should start bonding right now since you are going to together so much. There is a coffee shop a few blocks from here, you probably know where I am talking about Edward, please take Miss Swan there." The butler mumbled mainly talking to himself.

"Certainly Mr. Stevens. Do you want to go now, Bella?" I asked her and held out my arm for her to hold. I saw her nod slightly like she wasn't sure and smiled. "You know you can trust me" I whispered in her ear and saw her shiver a bit. I quickly shrugged out of my jacket and put it around her thinking she was cold.

When we arrived at the coffee shop, a lot of people looked up to stare at us, but quickly looked down, except for this table of men, probably jealous of me because I got to stand beside beautiful Bella. I pulled out her seat for her and she quietly sat down and mumbled thanks. I smiled warmly and decided to start the conversation wince Bella was obviously very shy.

"So..how does it feel like to be the daughter of the richest man in America, Bella?" I asked her curiously. She looked up slightly before answering.

"I much rather wish that I wasn't, I just want a normal life. Do you know what I mean?" I quickly nodded before she continued. "People always judge everything I do, it feels like I can't be the real me, around everyone, not even my own father. A lot of people seem to like me and try to make friends with me just because of my money, so I learned not to trust people." She whispered the last part so quietly that I barely heard her. She looked like she was about to cry but quickly looked down again and broke our gaze.

I debated with myself whether to put my arms around her to comfort but ended up doing it anyways. "Even though I am your bodyguard, I hope we can be friends too." I told her while lowering my head so I can meet her eyes. "I want you to be able to trust me, I would never do anything to hurt you Bella." I told her truthfully.

She nodded again and looked like she was fighting back her tears. "Thank you Edward. You seem very different from everyone else. I hope we can be friends too." She whispered to me while straightening up so she can meet my eyes. "Tell me about yourself, why did you decide to train as a bodyguard?"

I smiled at her knowing that she has cheered up then started talking. "I was born in Forks, it's a very small town in Washington. It's usually rainy but the sun still comes out once in awhile. I was an only child but my parents adopted another boy when we were both 4-years-old and we soon became best friends. When I was 8, my parents died in car crash while driving to Seattle to visit some friends. My step-brother, Emmett, and I were notified the next day and were sent to the orphanage." Bella looked up at me again with sad eyes but I quickly flashed her a smile to show her that it doesn't bother me to talk about it. "We were then sent to a foster home in Seattle. When we both reached 18, we decided it would be fun to train as bodyguards, but never knew it was going to be a serious career for us. We continued the training process and people started hiring us as bodyguards until we made it to the top, so here I am." She smiled after hearing my story but soon looked down again.

"Does it bother you to not have your parents taking care of you? My dad is rarely at home these days after he got divorced with my mom, so I am usually home alone except for the servants and butler." She asked me a little louder.

"It doesn't trouble me that much. I mean, Emmett is always with me, and I have other great friends as well. I would have to say my life is pretty good." I smiled at the thought of my friends, suddenly remembering how crazy they are and how much fun they bring to my life. "Do you want me to take you to them sometime so you can meet them? They really are great." I added. She nodded while flashing me a grin that made my heart melt.

"How about we go right now? We have nothing to do anyways, since we're supposed to be 'bonding'." Bella asked me carefully like she was afraid I was going to say no.

"Of course, they will be very excited to meet you, I told them about getting picked on the way here." I answered her with a smile.

After paying for our drinks, we headed out back to my silver Volvo, that I had saved up enough money to buy and I drove quickly over to Alice's house knowing everyone was going to be there.

"Bella, before heading in, I have to warn you. My friends are all pretty crazy, especially the short one called Alice. The only ones that will be calm are probably Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They are twins and I've known them for practically my whole life. Alice Cullen is my cousin and she may be small, but is very hyper. Emmett, the guy I told you about before, if really huge and might look a little scary, but is actually really innocent and clueless about most things." She nodded a little after hearing my explanation. I laughed a little looking at her expression. She looked a bit scared, but mostly excited to meet my friends.

I led her inside the house and noticed that only kitchen light was turned on. "Alice! Emmett! We're here!"


End file.
